Love The Way You Lie
by Five-Princess
Summary: Ricky Sprocket, the Showbiz Boy: Chrismas Special. After losing electricity, some strange relations starts to go into the Sprocket's house.


_A/N:Chrismas Special of Ricky Sprocket. I hope you like it! I know at the beggining I use a different way to write but this is only for understanding. They are 14.P.S: Few days before Ethel dies. _

* * *

December 24 at the Sprocket's house. Like each year, the family was all in the living room playing boring chrismas songs that Ethel hates more and more. Still, Ricky loves these. It add magic to everything and as always she answered nothing. Ricky was right, it add magic. Even since his dad quits the house. Even that, the kids' mother was so lonely without him. She dated few men but she can't find one as perfect as her old Leonard. She tried for once to forget this and to enjoy her two wonderful child. Then, she saw one was missing. Ricky was still trying to find his gift as each year but where could be her young black haired girl? ''Ethel?'' Said Bunny already getting up and goes upstairs. She saw her daughter in her room sleeping as a baby. She never understand why she is always alone with herself and Ricky not. She closed the door and came back downstairs. The young girl opens her eyes and took her book. ''...And Ricky who was saying mom won't leave me alone.'' Said Ethel with a sweet laugh as always. ''Knock, Knock!'' She heards from the door. Ethel went downstairs and opens the door. ''Is Ricky's here?'' Said Jamal with many people behind him. ''Listen, I know you hate Ricky but it's Chrismas.'' Said Ethel but she was wrong. ''Well... we have something to say about him not related to hating him.'' Finished Morris.

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like **  
**The way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love **  
**The way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **

''What? You kidding me?'' Ricky said after learning the new. ''I swear! People are in panic!'' Jamal said. ''...just because there is no electricity...? You kidding me?'' Finished Ethel laughing. ''I know but still. Benny's mother is in L.A. until tomorrow and Kitten one's is at London until January. My parents are at Vegas and Jamal's ones... I don't know.'' Explain Morris. ''Well that mean that someone will need to sleep in the living room.'' Said Ricky and everyone looks at Benny. ''B-Benny can sleep with me if he wants'' said Ethel. The red haired boy did a head-move to tell to Benny to follow his younger sister. During this time, Ricky took his winter coat and went to Kitten's house to tell her the truth. ''NO! I do nooooot follow you NO!'' The blond woman said loud. ''Kitten please! You're not gonna pass Chrismas alone? Tell me. If it's me tell me.'' The boy said holding her hands. ''Yes it's you! Wierd it's always you. Reason? You're an idiot!'' She said screaming her answer. ''Kitten you're not still angry 'bout that! Come on!'' Ricky said blushing but the winter time made his cheeks even reder so she couldn't see the difference. ''Yes! You cheated on me!'' She said. ''With a basketball balloon?'' He reply but he didn't wanted so he hits himself. ''What do you mean?'' She said. ''Come at my house and I'll tell you.'' he said. She was confused. Should she go?

**I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there's a steel knife In my windpipe I can't breathe But I still fight While I can fight As long as the wrong feels right **  
**It's like I'm in flight High of a love Drunk from the hate It's like I'm huffing paint And I love it the more that I suffer I sufficate And right before im about to drown She resuscitates me She fucking hates me And I love it Wait Where you going I'm leaving you No you ain't Come back We're running right back Here we go again It's so insane Cause when it's going good It's going great I'm Superman With the wind in his bag **  
**She's Lois Lane But when it's bad It's awful **  
**I feel so ashamed I snap Who's that dude I don't even know his name I laid hands on her I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength **

She came with him. Leaving all her life behind for a small night with the boy she wanted since  
always. Since her youngest age she loved him. His smell, his eyes, his way to talk, his soft hands and the way she can be such a fanatic of him in her daydreams. She looked at him with her deep blue eyes and he opens the door quickly and let her enters. His mother explain that they should leave their Chrismas gift under the tree and at midnight they can opens them. Kitten didn't care about that detail because she doesn't have a gift. That what she though. After their climb upstairs, Benny and Ethel went to her bedroom. She asked him to wait until she comes back from the washroom but the man didn't heard.

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like **  
**The way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love **  
**The way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **

Again someone at the door. This time it was a short haired blond girl. She is Kitten's assistant, Rosita.  
Again, she is explaining to Kitten that it should be important to her to go home before her mother came back. Then, she saw Morris. She totally changed mind. Morris presents after himself in a polite sentence. She blushed and took his arm to the basement. Kitten was jealous to see her kind-of  
bestfriend in love that easy but she can't. She seen everything. She saw Benny and Ethel talking and her assistant with Morris and now Nicky (who arrived few minutes before Kitten) with Jamal. She couldn't understand. How can she be the only one alone. She felt his hand. May it be and invitation? She took his hand and look at him and ask if she can talk to him alone. He accepted and took her in his room. They both get out of the living room and went in his room. She asked if Ricky got his first kiss since their first movie. He answered no. He wishes so deep that she kisses him right now but she didn't. She did nothing. He helped her. The man pulled her arms slowly to his bed and she sits down. She looks into his brown eyes and starts to questioning herself. Will he kisses her or she will need to go? He asked if she ever celebrated Chrismas with her parents. She cried deeply and felt in his arms. He knew the answer. He helt her and after left up her chin. He demands to the platine blond girl if she could close her eyes. She obeys him like if she was his slave. He said that there was a misletoe on top of them. She blushed and tell him to go. He came closer but didn't kiss her. He asks her to keep this serious because of her small laughing. She nods her head. He helt her and she opens her eyes. The ginger boy didn't care at all but the girl yes. She blocked him and asked what he was doing. He told that he wanted to kiss her. She slapped him and he starts being angry. He asked what SHE is doing. His speech was quite long. Then, she remarks a basketball in his closet with red lipstick on. Ricky saw that Kitten stops listening to him. She laughed. The red-haired turned his head and saw that he forgot to close his door. The man starts crying at his turn. He explains that it was to impress her that he did this and she laughs. She is so sorry now. She explained herself a few times but no success. Ricky looked at her and next helt her. They had an eyecontact for few seconds before he kissed her. She felt him more than inside her. It was like if she wasn't on Earth.

**You ever love somebody so much You can barely breathe When you're with them You meet And neither one of you Even know what hit 'em Got that warm fuzzy feeling Yeah them chills Used to get 'em Now you're getting fucking sick Of looking at 'em You swore you've never hit 'em Never do nothing to hurt 'em Now you're in each other's face Spewing venom And these words When you spit 'em **  
**You push Pull each other's hair Scratch,claw,bit 'em Throw 'em down Pin 'em **  
**So lost in the moments When you're in 'em **  
**It's the rage that took over It controls you both So they say it's best To go your separate ways Guess that they don't know ya **  
**Cause today That was yesterday Yesterday is over It's a different day Sound like broken records Playin' over But you promised her **  
**Next time you'll show restraint You don't get another chance Life is no Nintendo game **  
**But you lied again Now you get to watch her leave Out the window Guess that's why they call it window pane **

The brown haired one was walking to the bathroom. He though that Ethel was just brushing her hair or something like that. He enters and automaticly reclosed but not fully the door. She was naked in the bath. He could saw all her breast all wet of bubbled water. His lips were kind of wet too. He didn't stop bitting them. His hands were shaking. By accident, Ethel heards a sweet noice. Benny sneezes. She gets out and opens the door. She saw him blushing like a tomato. After a few seconds of laughing, she took him by his shirt and brings him in the hot room. She removed his clothes and put him in the bath. She asked him if he likes and he said yes. She climbs and sit on him. He asked if she wants to go in her room and she answered yes of the akward situation. She took her towel and passes one to him. They get out of the bathroom and went to her bedroom laughing all the way to there. During this time in the living room, Nicky and Jamal were talking about this Chrismas eve. She asked him if he brough her a gift and he answered yes. She was happy and him too. Jamal took a small blanket and put it on her shoulders. He told her that he missed her since their quite romantic date at the arcade. She looked at him deep in his eyes and asked if he loves her. He answered that it was impossible to him to look at another girl without thinking of her. Nicky came closer and helt him. After, the dark skinned woman said that it was pretty cold inside. To finish, the man answered: That why you make me warm. To after warm you.

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like **  
**The way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love **  
**The way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **

From upstairs, the kids could heard Miss Sprocket screaming that it time for gift. After all that happen't, it's already midnight? They went all down at the same time. They all sat as a circle around the green tree with a millions white, blue, red and yellow not-working lights. The older woman came back with a plat of cookie that she made before yesterday and a miss Santa costume. At the moment the woman sit on a chair to take a break, someone knocks on the door.

**Now I know we said things Did things That we didn't mean And we fall back Into the same patterns Same routine But your temper's just as bad As mine is You're the same as me **  
**But when it comes to love You're just as blinded Baby please come back It wasn't you **  
**Baby it was me Maybe our relationship Isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano **  
**All I know is I love you too much To walk away though Come inside Pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity **  
**In my voice when I talk Told you this is my fault Look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist At the dry wall Next time **  
**There will be no next time I apologize Even though I know it's lies I'm tired of the games I just want her back I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to fucking leave again I'mma tie her to the bed And set the house on fire **

It was an old man. One who was quite fat with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She asked what does he want. He said that he has a special gift for her. She asked what type of 'special gift'. He asked her to close her eyes. The american girl rolled her eyes and then closes them. The crazy man took her hand and put something in it. She opens her teared eyes and saw a diamond ring. He asked her, still in tear with a heartbreak: ''Bunny Sprocket, would you marry me?'' The woman screams as crazy and said yes a hundred time. At the end, she felt in his arms still telling yes. They both came back inside. The man took his Santa costume and went to Bunny's old place. Ethel and Ricky both were happy to see back their dad. One per one, the gift were gaved. Ricky gave a necklace to Kitten with her first name letter on it. She gave him nothing but he don't care. Ethel gave to Benny a teddy bear to Benny and the other kids a simple card for each. The others already got their gifts exept for Nicky who had a videogame from her dear man. After giving her gift, Jamal asked where were the two blond ones. Everyone went to the basement at the same time.

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like **  
**The way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love **  
**The way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie**

The young boy has all over his face red kissing lipstick with his shirt a half ripped. Plus, he was without his glasses and his hair was all messed. The girl was under his right arm all red and wet. Benny, as always, was the choosen one to wake-up them from their kissing session. Morris was embarrassed to see so many persons around him like that. They tried to forgot this and went upstairs with Morris who has in his arms Rosita a half asleep. Everyone went to their house at 10 O'clock the morning and they celebrated the new year with the electricity back.

The end!


End file.
